iratus_lord_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200214-history
Banshee
"Useful if you can put up with their constant whining." - Iratus A Banshee is a minion focused on dealing stress damage, disabling enemies and supporting Iratus' army that players can create, adding to Iratus' undead horde. Banshee is one of the few Minions that is available for new players at the start. Overview Construction Components Sacrifice Rewards Sacrificing this minion on the Sacrificial Altar yields following rewards: Abilities +2 +2 |ability_name = Scream |ability_icon = Skill_scream.png |second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +8 |second_upgrade_name = Paralyzing Scream |second_ability_icon = Banshee_Paralyzing_Scream.png |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_enemy_movement = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_movement = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_movement = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 85% damage. - Moves target to a random position. - Removes all buffs from the target. |ability_description = . Deals 85% damage. - Moves target to a random position. |second_upgrade_description = . Deals 85% damage. - Moves target to a random position. - The target loses 18 Evasion for 3 turns. }} +15 |ability_name = No! |ability_icon = Skill_nooo.png |second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +1 +1 |second_upgrade_name = NOOO!!! |second_ability_icon = Banshee_NOOO!!!.png |first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_description = . Whenever an enemy moves, the Banshee deals 70% stress damage to it. - The Banshee gains +1 Block and +1 Ward while in this stance. |ability_description = . Whenever an enemy moves, the Banshee deals 70% stress damage to it. |second_upgrade_description = . Whenever an enemy moves, the Banshee deals 70% stress damage to it. - Ignores Ward. }} +1 |ability_name = Absorb Fear |ability_icon = Skill_absorb_fear.png |second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +1 |second_upgrade_name = Absorb Wrath |second_ability_icon = Banshee_Absorb_Wrath.png |first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_description = . Restores the target to full Sanity; gives Iratus Mana equal to 30% of the restored Sanity. |ability_description = . Restores the target to full Sanity; gives Iratus Mana equal to 25% of the restored Sanity. |second_upgrade_description = . Restores the target to full Sanity; gives Iratus Wrath equal to 30% of the restored Sanity. }} +3 |ability_name = Wail|ability_icon = Skill_wail.png |second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +3 |second_upgrade_name = Deafening Wail |second_ability_icon = Banshee_Deafening_Wail.png |first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_description = . All minions gain +16 Dread for their next action. - Doesn't stack. |ability_description = . All minions gain +12 Dread for their next action. - Doesn't stack. |second_upgrade_description = . All minions gain +8 Attack and +8 Dread for their next action. - Doesn't stack. }} +4 |ability_name = Soprano|ability_icon = Skill_crescendo.png |second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +3 |second_upgrade_name = Accelerando |second_ability_icon = Banshee_Accelerando.png |first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 40% damage. - All the enemies lose 8 Attack for their next action. - Doesn't stack. |ability_description = . Deals 40% damage. - All the enemies lose 6 Attack for their next action. - Doesn't stack. |second_upgrade_description = . Deals 40% damage. - All the enemies lose 6 Attack and 12 Evasion for their next action. - Doesn't stack. }} +8 |ability_name = Howl|ability_icon = Skill_glass_singing.png |second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +6 |second_upgrade_name = Morbid Howl |second_ability_icon = Banshee_Morbid_Howl.png |first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 150% damage. - Targets skip their next turn. - Cost: 35 Wrath |ability_description = . Deals 100% damage. - Targets skip their next turn. - Cost: 35 Wrath |second_upgrade_description = . Deals 100% damage. - Target has 50% chance to skip their next turn. - Interrupts stances. - Cost: 35 Wrath |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position1 = }} Strategy 'Role: Stress dealer ' '''-'' '' damage dealer'' ''-'' '' , support'' ''-'' ''Mana'' , ''Wrath'' support' '''-'' ''Stunner ''- Position disrupt '' - ''Stance interrupt '' ''Best Positions: '' Banshee is a minion focused almost entirely on dealing stress, with nearly all of her abilities lacking Vigor damage. Besides stress, she is a versatile support with abilities to give , , cancel and refill either Mana or Wrath . Because of Banshee's lack of any kind of defensive attributes such as Block or Resistance , she mostly occupies the back positions of the party. However, her Evasion is remarkably high: 20% (highest of all minions) which should make her a good target for Shade 's '''''Trick Of The Eye or Wraith 's Ghostly Veil. Her marginal Attack barely poses a threat, but in fact can be raised high with proper ability upgrades and investments. With high Initiative and at least 35 Wrath at the beginning of the battle, she can be effective in front positions where she can immediately attempt to stun enemies. Banshee's Scream moves the target to a random position. This has a synergy with minion abilities that can punish enemy movement, such as Lich's Toxic Cloud or Bride of Iratus' Overwatch . Desolate Scream ''erases all from a target, useful for countering enemies that frequently use or deliver (Berserker for example). Thanks to her party-wide Attack from ''Soprano, she synergizes well with minions with high Armor or Resistance (Skeleton, Dark Knight,...) or Dark Knight specifically as he deals stress damage to any enemies receiving a with No Tomorrow. Banshee's No! works well with minions that can force enemy movement. Most notable is the Wraith 's ultimate ability Terrorwave that forces each enemy to move to a random position, resulting in a massive stress damage. Her ultimate skill Howl has reasonable 35 Wrath cost, very high Attack percentage scaling and can be used only in the first 2 positions. This combines well with Lich 's Command Undead ability that can be used to move the Banshee to the front positions and increase her Attack , allowing her to perform a devastating stunning move. As a support, she can generously supply her squad with either Mana or Wrath , as long as there is an enemy with extremely low Sanity for her to use Absorb Fear as this ability scales with low Sanity . The ability completely restore Berserker's Sanity , which keeps his staggering damage in check. Absorb Fear can be upgraded to suit certain needs. Absorb Terror to restore more Mana if you prioritize using spells or Absorb Wrath for Wrath gain if you prefer using minion's ultimate abilities. Chilling Wail affects entire party and gives a huge Dread (up to a whopping 16 bonus) to heavy stress dealers such as Head Hunter , Mummy or Infested . Related Talents The Blackest Lodge (Magic): Banshees receive +8 Attack , +5% Evasion and +2 Initiative . Dialogue * Starting combat: "I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT!" * Starting turn: "WHEN WILL IT STOP?!" * Killing an enemy: "DON'T GET UP! PLEASE! HE MADE ME DO IT!" * Getting hit by critical attack: "END THIS TORMENT! FREE ME!" * Delivering a critical attack: "I DON'T WANT TO HURT THEM! FORGIVE ME!" * Buffed by Iratus: "NO! I DO NOT WISH THIS!" * Enemy flees: "RUN! YOU ALL NEED TO RUN!" * Vigor ''' '''gets low: "AM I TO BE FREE?" * Ally gets killed: "A SLAVE FINDS PEACE AT LAST!" * Ally kills an enemy: "MURDERER!" * Using Scream: "HELP ME!" * Using No!: "Nooo! I don't want to inflict pain!" * Using Absorb Fear: "Your fear only feeds him!" * Using Wail: "END THIS!" * Using Howl: "A curse haunts me." * Using Soprano: "Why can't you free me? WhhHHhyyYYYYY?!!" Trivia * The Other Slipper Artifact might be a reference to the Banshee having only one slipper. The Artifact and her slipper look quite similar. Gallery Banshee.png|Base skin iratus_item_theOtherShoe-resources.assets-1996.png|The missing slipper References